This invention relates to a method of permanently bonding hard and/or soft magnetic ferrite parts, the resulting bond being characterized by high temperature resistance and non-combustibility, low aging, good chemical resistance, high mechanical strength and hardness, avoiding of troublesome marginal layers, and economic producibility.
Ferrites are not able to readily be produced directly in large-volume workpieces. Industry therefore bonds together smaller ferrite parts into a larger workpiece by means of a plastic adhesive, upon requirement. The plastic adhesive spots, however, suffer the disadvantage over ceramics of a lesser temperature resistance (frequently, they are combustible), of an only limited chemical resistance relative to organic solvents, of a quicker aging and of a lesser mechanical strength and hardness, so that the bonded overall product has inferior properties as compared with pure ceramics. The applicability of bonded systems therefore is frequently limited.